marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Can't Dance, Don't Ask Me
|image = |caption = Kelly and Bruno the janitor dance. |series = Married... with Children |season = 3 |episode = 13 |overall = 48 |network = FOX |production = 3.13 |imdb = tt0642243 |guests = Bunny Summers Sandy Helberg Jesse Borrego |airdate = March 19, 1989 |writers = Robert Ulin Gabrielle Topping |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "My Mom, the Mom" |next = "A Three Job, No Income Family" }}Can't Dance, Don't Ask Me (aka Kelly's Dance) is the thirteenth episode of Season 3 of the FOX sitcom Married... with Children, as well as the 48th overall episode in the series. Written by Robert Ulin and Gabrielle Topping, the episode was directed by Gerry Cohen and premiered on FOX on March 19, 1989. Synopsis After Kelly gets in trouble at school, the only way she can get out of punishment is if she joins the school's tap-dance club. Plot Cast Regular Cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades *Buck the dog as Buck Bundy (uncredited) Guest Stars *Bunny Summers as Mrs. Wicker *Sandy Helberg as Mr. Wormer *Jesse Borrego as Bruno Quotes *'Al:' Peg, remember the Bundy credo: When one Bundy is embarrassed, the rest of us feel better about ourselves. Notes Title *The title of this episode is a reference to the part of lyrics from the jazz standard song "I Won't Dance" by Jerome Kern. Trivia *After a 2-week break since the last episode, this episode was aired together with Can't Dance, Don't Ask Me on the same night. *Throughout the episode, Kelly is depicted as having no interest in dance. In reality, Christina Applegate has an extensive background in dance. She was also an original member of the female dance ensemble, The Pussycat Dolls and served as a guest judge for the FOX dance competition show, So You Think You Can Dance. *Kelly dances to the song "Fever". Katey Sagal later covered the song for the 2017 TV remake of Dirty Dancing, in which she played the role of Vivian. Music *The song that plays on a record when Steve tries to teach Kelly is "Anything Goes" by Cole Porter from the 1934 musical of the same name. *The song that plays when Kelly dances is "Fever" by Little Willie John, made famous when covered by Peggy Lee. Locations *Bundy Residence *Polk High School Sets *Bundy Living Room/Kitchen *High School Auditorium Goofs *When Kelly and Bruno are dancing, a close up shot of Bud is shown, watching them dance before one of the Ganaywick sisters grabs him from behind and starts to kiss him as he reels back in horror. Yet when the camera pans around the stage as they continue to dance, Bud can be clearly seen standing behind the curtain by himself, watching the performance while scratching the record, which should have affected the song if it actually was playing music at that point. External Links * *''Can't Dance, Don't Ask Me'' on Bundyology *''Can't Dance, Don't Ask Me - Transcript'' on Springfield! Springfield! *''#50 Can't Dance, Don't Ask Me'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 3 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes